


Children Scatter

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Sewer King sings like a Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King began to scowl and pace near many children. He glanced at them every now and then. ''You little monsters aren't obtaining lots and lots of pretties for your king recently. Obtain lots and lots of pretties. Zero food for a day if you return with empty hands! Scatter!''





	Children Scatter

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King began to scowl and pace near many children. He glanced at them every now and then. ''You little monsters aren't obtaining lots and lots of pretties for your king recently. Obtain lots and lots of pretties. Zero food for a day if you return with empty hands! Scatter!'' 

The Sewer King entered a chamber after his children ran. He approached a piano and performed. A vocal recital marathon always caused him to relax. Emotions and vocals varied. 

The children returned with lots and lots of pretties. They dropped pretties. 

A new song. Children scattered for another reason. 

 

THE END


End file.
